Insanity Left Us Behind
by I Am Not A Duck
Summary: Avenged Sevenfold - Johnny Christ goes insane :3 Rated M for language and the much bloodiness that comes later on ;o angst


**Like the description says it's M for the language and later on violence :3 so enjoy:**

* * *

Johnny bolted straight up from his sleep. Wide eyed and rapidly drawing in breaths, he looked over at the clock: 3:42.

He rubbed his hands on his face and let his head fall back down on the pillow.

Lately he's been having these weird dreams. Every night it seems. It's getting to the point that he's afraid to fall asleep. They always start out as a nice, normal dream but next thing you know, who ever else is in the dream starts eroding into ashes while psychotic laughter and whispering starts flowing through his head.

Laying there for what seemed like fifty hours, Johnny swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up.

Throwing on a black t-shirt and some blue jeans he trampled into the kitchen. A few dirty plates and bowls were laying in the sink with a few glass cups on the side. A few bottles of liquor were also scattered all over the counters. Some were empty and some had some liquid floating around in the them. Grabbing a random bottle, Johnny brought it back with him to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Bringing the bottle rim up to his lip, he turned on the TV then swallowed some of the liquid. Placing the bottle down on the table, Johnny looked to see what was on this early in the morning.

Nothing good was on so he switched to some nature show. A lion appeared to be stalking some kind of deer. In a low voice the narrator spoke, "The hungry lioness stalks the grazing impala. Using the tall grass as camouflage she approached closer to her, hopefully, next meal."

As the show went on, Johnny seemed to get more and more into it. Of course the amount of alcohol he'd consumed would make anyone get as into it as he is at the moment.

About half way into the third hour long episode the phone rang. Setting the almost empty bottle down, Johnny picked up the phone. "Hello?" He asked, his voice slurred peeking over at the clock that read 9:17.

"Johnny? Are you drunk already?" Said the person on the other end of the phone.

Johnny cleared his throat and spoke, "Couldn't fall back asleep, of coarse I'm fuckin' drunk."

There was a soft sigh coming from the other end of the receiver. "Wait, who is this?" Johnny asked briskly.

"Jimmy, who'd you think this was?" He asked.

Johnny shrugged, "I don't know, so I asked."

"Ya, so, guessing you forgot what the guys had planed for today?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh…" Johnny had no idea what Jimmy was talking about. Whatever it was must have completely slipped his mind.

"You forgot didn't you?" Jimmy asked, starting to get a little annoyed.

"Yes" He quietly admitted into the phone.

"Well, today's Syn's birthday and I don't think he's going to be to happy to find out you got drunk before him on his birthday."

Johnny slapped his hand on his face, "Damn it, I forgot about that, Brian's not going to be to pissed at me, right?"

Jimmy laughed, "Hopefully not, won't be as fun of a party with the birthday boy pissed off at the drunk little gnome."

"I'm not a gnome." Johnny mumbled, crossing his arms and pouting into the phone.

"No, your just really short." Jimmy chirped.

Johnny hissed into the phone, causing Jimmy to laugh even more. "Anyways," Jimmy eventually spoke, "I suppose I'll pick you up because by the sound of you, you're too hammered to drive without crashing into a tree or a beach ball or something like that. So see you soon then."

"Whatever," Johnny yawned and the phone line went dead.

Johnny set the phone back down and turned off the TV. He got up and stretched and walked to the bathroom. Running the cold water, he rubbed it on his face. "I suppose I should try to make myself look presentable today." He implied to himself.

"_Of coarse_," someone whispered behind him, it's voice almost sounding like a low growl, "_Wouldn't want to disappoint your friends._"

Johnny's head snapped up and looked into the mirror. A shadowy image seemed to be behind him in the hallway. As fast as he could, Johnny twirled around to see who was there but realized the shadowy image was just the jacket hanging on the door across the hall.

He slowly turned back around and turned the water off, then dried his face. Running his comb through his back and blond hair he continued starring at the coat.

Eventually he gave up on whatever he was trying to do and brushed his teeth, then leaving bathroom.

About five steps out, there was a loud knock on the door. "House keeping," chimed the person outside in a much-to-girly voice.

"That was quick," Johnny said to himself before realized he was in there for more than twenty minutes.

He walked over and unlocked the door revealing Jimmy standing there tapping his foot impatiently. "I don't see any house keeping." Johnny sarcastically said looking around outside his front door.

"That's because she got so sick of waiting for you for so long." Jimmy smirked.

Johnny rolled his eyes, "it didn't take me that long to get from the bathroom to the front door."

"The bathroom huh? Did you wash your hands after you were done?"

"Um…" Johnny raised an eyebrow, "I didn't do anything in there, I just brushed my teeth."

Jimmy nodded. "Sure."

Johnny rolled his eyes causing Jimmy to start laughing again. "Well we should get going little guy."

"I'm not that little!" Johnny yelled waving his arms around.

Jimmy pat his head, "To me you are little Johnny."

Johnny slapped away his hand causing him to laugh even more, "Well, looks like we got a feisty one."

"Jimmy stop," Johnny growled.

"Whatever you say, now lets go."

Johnny nodded and locked the door behind him. While walking away from the door, Jimmy threw his arm around Johnny and dragged him to the car. "Dude!" Johnny yelled trying to get Jimmy's arm off of him, "Get the fuck away from me!"

"Fine." Jimmy pouted, letting go when they got to the car, "I was just checking if I caught a leprechaun."

Johnny narrowed his eyes and got into the car. "Do I _look_ like a leprechaun?" Johnny asked irritated.

Jimmy looked at him and shook his head, "Nah, you're not wearing any green, and you're no ginger. So you still drunk?"

Johnny rolled the back if his head on the headrest so he was facing Jimmy. "What, do you think?"

The car rolled to a stop due to the stop sign on the side of the road. Jimmy looked out the opposite side of where Johnny was sitting and said, "Um, I'd probably say that you are, just judging by your little pissy mood at the moment."

Johnny frowned. This was true, he still was a little drunk, but not as much as before. At least he can function a little more properly than before.

About ten minutes of the radio blaring and Jimmy singing along, they finally ended up at Matt's house. Zacky's car was parked so he must have gotten there already. "Let's see what Matt and Zacky are up to." Jimmy spoke locking the door watching as Johnny stumbled out.

"Car sick?" Jimmy taunted when he saw Johnny.

"Of coarse not, I just tripped over the edge while getting out." Johnny snapped.

Jimmy just nodded and walked up to Matt's front door with Johnny tagging right behind. He rung the door bell then waited for someone to answer.

"Hey guys!" Matt cheerfully said swinging the door open.

"Hey Matt," Jimmy said, doing a weird dance while walking in, giving Matt a quick hug before he scooted along. "So what kind of torment we got planned for the birthday boy today? Kidnap?"

"Ya, because kidnapping isn't at all an obvious way of showing we're up to something." Zacky called, not far behind Matt, sitting on the couch.

"Hey Johnny," Matt said looking over at Johnny who was still standing outside, starring off in the distance at something. "You coming in?"

"What?" Johnny asked as if he snapped out of a trance.

"You coming in or you going to stand outside all day?" Matt asked.

"I'll come in." Johnny said softly slowly marching into the house.

"What's up with you Johnny, something out there?" Zacky questioned.

"He's probably still a little hammered from before." Jimmy guessed.

Johnny glared at Jimmy then sat down on the chair across from where Zacky and Jimmy were sitting. "Alright," Matt said rubbing his hands together and finding a spot of his own to sit down, "Jimmy you said something before about kidnapping?"

"Ya, but is that really an option?" He asked slightly excited.

"Probably not, he'd probably end up shooting one of us or breaking something on us if we tried." Zacky laughed.

Matt and Jimmy joined in with Zacky while Johnny stared off into space again.

Eventually the laughter died down to nervous giggles as they noticed Johnny. "How much did he have to drink before you picked him up?" Matt asked Jimmy.

"I…don't know," Jimmy said quietly then snapped his fingers in Johnny's face. "Hey, Johnny, snap out of it, what's up with you today."

Johnny looked at him with a confused, yet slightly terrified look on his face. "I don't know. I can hear them talking…but I don't know what their saying."

Matt, Zacky and Jimmy all sat there not knowing what to say, just exchanged glances.

Eventually Jimmy broke the silence and asked, "Would it be better for you if you just, stayed home?"

Johnny shook his head, "Nah, it's probably nothing."

"You sure? We wouldn't want to risk anything…" Matt started.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Johnny protested.

"Sure," Matt slightly nodded, "Tell us that you hear things and then say your fine."

"All I'm saying is that it doesn't happen all the time, at they moment, I'm fine." Johnny crossed his arms.

"Then later on you'll be having mental breakdowns and possible end up killing someone or yourself thinking that that's the best was to escape from it all." Jimmy grumbled.

"Well, that's not happening now right now, is it? Lets just focus on Brian's little party that we're throwing for him." Johnny panicked trying to change the subject. He didn't really want to talk about his mental state around the guys, or at least not now.

The other three guys nodded, but they were still unsure if they should just push this away as easily as they are. "So what should we do? What's the best last minute party planning we can come up with?" Zacky thought out loud.

"We could always go back to the kidnapping plan." Jimmy joked. "Tie him up in a burlap sack and throw him in the car. Carry him off to the park or a field or something and…"

"No, we're not doing anything illegal to him." Zacky told him.

Jimmy lightly shoved Zacky to the side and started laughing, "I wasn't saying we should. I just didn't know what to say next."

"We'd all be sitting around in lawn chairs waiting for him to make his great escape." Matt added.

"Alright, let's get set up then go kidnap Syn." Jimmy smiled standing up, rubbing his hands together.

"Ok, Zacky, you and Johnny go into the back room and grab a few cases of beer. Jimmy, you come with me to snag the lawn chairs out of the garage."

The other three guys nodded and went to do what they were told to do.

Zacky through open the door and revealed the numerous cases of beer. "Alright," Zacky said looking around, "Matt should have a cooler around here somewhere so we can stash these in."

Johnny looked down at the blue cooler that was about a foot from where he was standing then back up at Zacky. "Where do you think he keeps that?"

"I don't know, start looking," Zacky said walking away from Johnny hunting for the cooler.

Johnny opened the cooler's lid. Nothing was inside, but it had a fain smell of stale water and beer mustering around. He dropped the top of the lid causing a loud crashing noise when it landed on the cooler. Zacky turned around and threw his hands in the air, "The cooler was right next to you and you didn't tell me?"

He just looked at Zacky and nodded. Zacky rolled his eyes, "Just help merit some of these in the cooler."

"Ok," Johnny grabbed two cases like Zacky did and set them in the cooler.

"Think four cases is enough?" Zacky asked.

"If we add one more we can each have a case." Johnny said.

"These are 24 packs, do you really think we're all going to drink 24 full cans without dying of alcohol poisoning first."

"It's only beer dude, not like we're each drinking our own bottle of Jack," Johnny pointed out.

"I know, but still."

"Ya, we should put ice in this though," Johnny said looking down at the blue box.

Zacky nodded and pulled it closer to the freezer. Johnny was about to walk over and help him when he heard someone whisper in his ear, "You two are talking forever."

Johnny turned around and saw Jimmy leaning against the door frame. "Well excuse us for having to deal with all this crap in here!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Don't tell Matt that, he might get hurt that you're making fun of his stuff." Jimmy said softly looking behind him to see if Matt was coming.

"Thanks for the help you two," Zacky grunted trying to lift the cooler up.

"Whoops," Johnny mumbled jumping over to help Zacky lift the cooler.

"I'll just get out of your way," Jimmy said then zipped off to Matt's truck.

Zacky nudged the blue box into Johnny hinting for him to start moving. "I'm moving, I'm moving," Johnny insisted as he stepped forward going the way Jimmy went with Zacky towing behind him.

* * *

**:3 thanks for reading so far, please reveiw so I know people are reading this and I can add more, also sorry about the crappy ending .-.**


End file.
